


Worth Saying

by Forestwater



Series: Camp Camp Drabbles [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Shameless Shipping, gwenvid - Freeform, i just need to feel like i accomplished something okay, nsfw tagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestwater/pseuds/Forestwater
Summary: They say a lot. They work together, they're friends, of course they say a lot.Most of it means nothing.Some of it means too much.





	1. things you said at 1 am

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the "Things You Said" drabble challenge. OP deleted their blog, but I found a version with the original prompts and extra ones provided by robbersdjh at http://robbersdjh.tumblr.com/post/114789651506/prompts-1-things-you-said-at-1-am-2-things. Each chapter is less than 100 words, each one is Gwenvid related because I am trash.

She was terrified. Again. Stomach knotted, heart pounding, mind racing — for no reason. Again. So she was walking around the camp, feeling like a horror movie victim.

_Again_.

A shadow crossed her path, and if she'd been scared _before_ —

"G-Gwen?"

She returned to her normal state of panic. "What're you doing up?"

David shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"Midnight Woodscouts orgy." He stared, wide-eyed, and she laughed. "Couldn't sleep either, dumbass."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just . . . stressed."

"Wanna walk?"

"You don't have to."

"I know. But . . ." He smiled, holding out his hand. "Why be awake and sad all by ourselves?"


	2. things you said through your teeth

"I'm sorry." David shook his head, and it seemed impossible not to trust him. "I don't know who that is."

The dark-suited man turned to her, expression unreadable beneath his sunglasses. "You sure? This man is dangerous."

Gwen glanced from the picture of Campbell to David. His fingers trembled slightly. "Nope," she said, shrugging. "Never seen him."

The agent glared, long enough to cause the two counselors to shift closer together. "We'll look around. See if you _missed_ anything."

"Sure!" David's voice was taut. "Let us know if you need help."

Once finally alone, they breathed the same relieved sigh.


	3. things you said too quietly

"This time next year, I'm gonna have a real job." Whatever happened, she wouldn't come back to Camp Campbell. Turning to her coworker, she teased, "Better start interviewing, Greenwood."

"Well, I'll miss you!"

Gwen snorted. "Yeah right. Get rid of me and Max and your job's a piece of fucking cake." She started back toward their cabin. "Even _you_ have to admit you'd like it better if we were all replaced by weirdos as chipper as you."

"No. I . . . wouldn't like that at all."

"Huh?" Gwen glanced back over her shoulder. "What'd you say?"

"Ah, nothing! Y-you go ahead."


	4. things you said over the phone

"David?" Gwen smacked her phone. "Stupid fucking recep — are you _there?"_

"Sure am!" His voice was weak and tinny. "Looks like that was some magic trick!"

"Oh god . . ." She paced the mess hall. "We've lost them, they're gone, what do we —"

"Hey! Stop that." His voice softened. "We'll _find_ them, Gwen."

She took a deep breath. "Y-yeah. I guess."

"You just stay there in case they come back! I'll look a little longer, okay?"

"Okay. Be careful."

Twenty minutes later she received a text from David: Nerris and Harrison, dirt-splattered, exhausted, but unharmed.

Underneath it said, 'Can we keep them? :)'


	5. things you didn't say at all (nsfw)

"G-Gwennngh . . ." He cut off with a whine, arching into her mouth. He clutched at the sheets beneath him, his head thrashing side to side like he didn't know what to do with himself. "Ha- _aahhh_ \- I . . . you're — I lo —" She sped up her movements, laving her tongue against the extra-sensitive underside of his head, and he nearly screamed. " _Gwe-enn_ — shitshitshit _shit_ —"

Afterwards, she brushed his hair back and pressed a gentle kiss to his sweat-damp forehead. He hummed, snuggling into her with a contented sigh. "I know," she murmured, trailing her fingers down his arm. "I love you, too."


	6. things you said under the stars and in the grass

They reached the clearing where they'd spend the night, and the campers broke into clusters to talk and roll out their sleeping bags. Gwen collapsed in the grass, watching the stars blink to life.

She heard a quiet rustling as David sat next to her. "Beautiful, isn't it?" His hand sneaked through the plush grass, his fingers resting on top of hers. In the dimness, no one would be able to tell.

"Mm-hmm."

He closed his eyes with a sigh, tipping his head back as though to soak up the starlight. "I wish this could last forever."

So did she.


	7. things you said while we were driving

"Breathe, David."

"I'm fine!" His voice crackled with anxiety, but he smiled at her like he wasn't shaking.

Gwen sighed. "Why'd you make me drive if you hate it so much?"

"I . . . don't _hate_ it." She turned left and he held his breath, only relaxing (incrementally) when they were on the other road. "And I thought it'd be good practice!"

"I don't own a car. I'm not _incompetent_." On the next turn she hit the curb and swore. "Don't say anything."

"I-I wasn't! I trust you." After a moment of tense silence, he touched her knee. "Breathe, Gwen."

"Fuck off."


	8. things you said when you were crying

Gwen followed the sound to the common room, where David sat with his knees drawn to his chest, looking too young and way too sad.

He startled when she approached, scrubbing his face. "H-hi! Sorry, I was . . . thinking." After a moment he spoke again, his voice choked. "They're . . . not h-happy here, are they?"

"Doubt it." He sighed, and she gritted her teeth and broke her one rule, sidling closer and putting her arm around his shoulders. "But that's not your fault."

"I just . . . want to h-h- _help_."

Not knowing what to say, she pulled him closer and let him cry.


	9. things you said when i was crying

"Morning!" He bounded into the room. She refused to look up, burying her face in her pillow. "Are you okay?" Soft padding footsteps, then a sigh. "Oh, Gwen."

"I don't _know_ why," she mumbled. "I'm just . . ."

"I know. It's okay." There was quiet rustling, a subtle shifting weight. "Should I tell everyone you're sick today?"

"No." The last thing she needed was to be alone. Sneaking a hand above the blankets, she held it out, and he took it in both of his. "C-can you . . . sit here for a bit?"

She could hear his smile. "I'd be happy to, Gwen."


	10. things you said that made me feel like shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Episode 6: "Reigny Day"

"It's just a trophy, David. It doesn't mean anything."

He shook his head, wiping his face with his sleeve. "You don't _get_ it. If I had that award, it'd . . . it'd prove I can do this job all by myself."

Her jaw tightened. "Right. God forbid someone wanna _help_ you, huh?"

David looked up, frowning. "What?"

"Nothing." She patted his shoulder. "Maybe next year, _co-counselor_."

"W-wait, Gwen, I didn't mean —"

But it'd been a shitty day, and he'd been too much of a prick to deserve the benefit of the doubt.

So she really didn't give a fuck what he'd meant.


	11. things you said when you were drunk

"All — all I'm saying is . . ." David paused, resting his head in one hand with his elbow on the table. His sweaty hair stuck in up all directions from the number of times he'd run his hands through it. "It's like, like _carpe diem_. But with _camping_."

"Right," she said, trying not to laugh. "No, I got it."

"It's _brilliant!"_

"We're really lowering the bar for 'brilliant' here, aren't we?"

He paused, reaching across the table to take her hand. His face was flushed, but his eyes were surprisingly clear and earnest. " _You're_ brilliant, Gwen."

"So we are. But, uh . . . thanks."


	12. things you said when you thought i was asleep

"M-Mr. Campbell! What an honor to have you visit!"

Gwen considered getting out of bed to see what was going on. But she didn't have the energy this early.

"Wouldn't miss . . . what camp're you doing today, sport?"

"Archery, sir!"

"Right! Wouldn't miss it. So, how's Ginny?"

"Gi - you mean Gwen?"

"Sure, her." Campbell laughed, rambling about something David probably found fascinating. "Now, why don't you find Gloria and we'll get this day started!"

"I . . . wish you'd remember her name's Gwen, sir."

There was a moment of awkward silence. "Of course, Davey. Gwen."

"Th-thank you, sir. I'll go wake her up."


	13. things you said at the kitchen table

"You're doing great!"

She moved her knight with as much disdain as possible. "Hating this."

David ignored her, slaughtering her poor defenseless . . . castle thing. "See, _now_ you -"

"Can't we fuck at a drive-in like normal couples?"

He turned red, nearly upending the board. "I just wanted to teach you something," he mumbled, looking away. And he seemed . . . weirdly sad? Like this mattered.

Maybe he wanted to prove he could do something brainy.

Maybe he just really liked chess.

Gwen took a deep breath, leaning over the board. "So can I do anything with the queen yet?"

His smile was blinding.


	14. things you said after you kissed me

"I — !" He swallowed, taking an unsteady step back. "I'm so sorry! That was — I know you're angry, b-but you just looked — and we — I . . ." He shrugged, hanging his head and hugging himself. "Sorry," he mumbled to his boots, sounding close to tears.

That asshole.

That _adorable_ fucking asshole.

Gwen moved forward, grabbing his bandanna and tugging him toward her ungently. "This changes nothing," she growled, biting down on his lower lip to emphasize the point.

He gasped, his hands settling uncertainly on her waist. "I-I know!"

"You're still a prick."

"I know."

"Good." That settled, she dragged him in again.


	15. things you said with too many miles between us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Season 2, episode 1: "Cult Camp"

"How's your vacation?"

Gwen laughed. "I haven't left town yet! Besides, shouldn't you be bonding with Daniel?"

"Well . . ." David's cheer dropped slightly.

 _Fuck_. "What'd he do?"

"N-nothing! He's . . . great." She waited, tapping on the bar. "Gwen, am I a nobody?"

"What?"

"Nevermind! Daniel's just . . . a very good counselor." And David sounded so small, so _sad_ , that she knew her vacation had abruptly ended.

A woman with mint eyes approached as Gwen said, "Listen, I'll be there in twenty."

"You don't have to!" But she heard hope in his voice — and sirens in the background.

"20 minutes. Don't do anything stupid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it? "too many miles"? but she's barely gone anywhere? Because any distance is too much?
> 
> Shut up, I'm clever.


	16. things you said with no space between us

It was only her first summer, but Gwen'd already started wondering about Campbell. "He do stuff like this a lot?" she asked, her face smushed into her knees.

"Sometimes!" David sounded muffled but cheerful.

The car jolted; she was thrown backward, crashing into him with a pained _oof_. "Sorry."

"S'okay!" he wheezed. "I — _ohdear_!" They spun violently, once twice threefourfivesixtimes, then rattled to a stop. With a _click_ , the trunk was flooded with light.

"Well, it looks safe! The investors'll be thrilled."

David beamed. "Wonderful, sir!"

It was only her first summer, but Gwen'd already decided David was an idiot.


	17. things you said that i wish you hadn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Season 2, episode 4

"Good job. How do we explain that we lost a camper?"

David whined, his head in his hands. "I know. I feel awful."

"Couldn't be nice for 24 hours. For _shame."_

He lifted his head to glare at her. "It's not funny!"

"You insulted his faggot. That's a _little_ funny." She threaded her fingers through his hair. "Hey, it's not that bad. So you're an asshole like everyone else."

"No," he muttered, more to himself than her. "I'm not . . . I'll never do anything like that again."

She didn't bother saying he was setting himself up for failure.

He already knew.


	18. things you said when you were scared

"Oh gosh," David murmured, hiding from the gruesome murder in front of him. "Ohgoshohgosh."

Gwen rolled her eyes, throwing a pillow at him; he shrieked and batted it away. "We can watch another movie."

"N-no, it's your turn!" There was the  _shlick_  of a knife through fake guts and he flinched with a distressed squeak.

"You fucking baby." She sat up, grabbing him by the shoulders and wrapping her arms around him. “Here, better?”

David was frozen, then he snuggled into the crook of her neck with a content sigh. "Thank you."

She smirked. "Feel safe now?"

"Very!”


	19. things you said when we were the happiest we ever were

**** "It's perfect!" He spun in a circle, hands clasped to his chest. "Isn't it?"

Gwen looked around the clearing as the saleswoman explained that the altar — or whatever they chose — would go by that stand of trees, and the guests could sit over by the lake, and . . . "My family's gonna  _ hate _ it," she said, smirking.

David immediately bounded to her side, taking her hands. "Is that a yes?"

She stepped back until she stood in the spot where she was going to be married. "Yeah. I guess it is."

He beamed, sprinting over to the saleswoman. "We'll take it  _ we'lltakeit!" _


	20. things you said that i wasn't meant to hear

"Mom, you should  _see_  her! She gets excited and she . . ." There was a muffled squeak, and Gwen poked her head into the hallway to see David pacing the living room, one hand over his mouth and the other cupping his phone to his ear. 

She smiled. Probably talking about the campers; he and Nikki had bonded instantly.

"No, of course not!" His voice dropped. "She isn't — I'm — it's not . . .  _like_  that." He sighed. "I know. Thank you for trying. Love you, too."

Gwen slipped back into her room and closed the door silently.

Some things weren't any of her business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Netics deserves credit for this entire idea. Thank you Ciphernetics for being awesome as always, and an endless font from which to steal.


	21. things you said when we were on top of the world

"You're doing great!"

"David, if you let go I'll rip your dick off and choke you with it."

His fingers tightened on her upper arm. "That's . . . descriptive. But we're here!"

Gwen opened her eyes, refusing to loosen her death-grip on their rope even with solid ground beneath them. Fucking rock climbing, what were they  _ thinking? _

But the view  _ was _ pretty spectacular. "Okay, this is cool."

"This might be my favorite place in the world!"

She glanced over, watching the sunset blaze across his face. "Sucks you can't visit more often."

He shook his head, smiling. "Makes it even more special."


	22. things you said after it was over

It took a minute to catch his breath, but then David sat up, hugging his knees. "Th-thank you. And . . . sorry. For . . . for wanting —"

Gwen snickered. "It was a  _ real _ pain in the ass." He flinched and her voice softened. "You're not a freak, David." He didn't reply and she flopped onto her side, dragging him down.

He tried to roll over, but she didn't let him. "G-Gwen?"

"Listen," she murmured into the back of his neck, "you fuck  _ me _ in the ass,  _ you _ get to be the big spoon. Them's the rules, Greenwood."

"I — don't . . ." He sighed. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought the "it" was gonna be something deep and meaningful, huh? 
> 
> Nope! Turns out it was just pegging.
> 
> Listen, they can't all be poetry, okay?


	23. things you said on the streetcar at 1 am

"You're pretty." Gwen slumped against David's chest, letting him hold her up as the bus swayed and swerved through the barely-there traffic.

He tightened his grip on the handrail and wrapped his free arm around her waist, pecking her on the forehead. "You too."

"Nnno." It was a little difficult to think with the New Year's buzz swimming through her veins, but she cupped either side of his face, pressing her forehead against his. "I mean you're _pretty_. Like too good for me." She spoke matter-of-factly — not depressed, not slurred.

Just honest.

"Yeah." He smiled, a little sad. "You, too."


End file.
